Kevin Sikke
'Kevin D. Sikke '(born 28 October 1998) is currently an altered Civilian of Honolulu, Hawaii. He has the ability of Electric. Personality Kevin is kind, and doesn't mind being use to some extent. He is gentle and nice, and he does have a strong sense of justice. When he is wronged, he will make things right in his own mind. That's that. Kev-o is fun to be around normally, and is very responsible about his actions and everything. He's very mature and very polite, as long as he does not need to become violent. He is very chill, unless someone challenges him or if someone is not chill with him. He's moderately tempered and never really gets too mad unless someone punches him in the face or something. This sends him into a rage that is not too pretty. There's something about Kevin that makes him want to help people. He can usually be found walking around, talking to bums, and even inviting them to live in his home until they can make it out on their own! He is very calm, slick, and normally gets out of bad situations without a problem. A great thinker, a passionate lover, and a chill guy all in general. He doesn't like drama, nor does he like to fight, but often times, he finds himself in the middle of both because of the absence of the control of his tone and words at times. He does have a tongue on him that can get him into deep trouble, weither it's just him being stubborn and not submissive, or him defending another person with his own interference. He'll do anything to protect a girl from the harsh words of man. Kevin in Love is a rare, but something that is possible. Kevin is the best boyfriend he could be, which particularly means that he'll do anything his girlfriend/boyfriend ? wants him to do, as long as it's not something completely absurd to even him. He will almost mindlessly buy anything for them, but still knows his limits somewhat. Extra Info Venice happenings: - Kevin sneaks in with a teddy bear full of weed. - Paints "Viva La Malavita" on the side of Al Covo. - Malavita reforms. - Gets caught in May of 2021 and is admitted into Rehab. - Meets Bella De Vento; and feels a strong connection to her, finds out she's in Malavita. - Meets Callisto Nikephoros, though holds no attraction to her, though finds out she's in Malavita. - His brother visits him in the hospital, and gives him his ipod. - Is released from Rehab- July 2021 - Attends Malavita meeting on July 27th 2021 - Kevin soon departs from Venice and goes back to Germany. - Gets in a fight with his brother which ultimately makes him leave his twins' side forever and live on his own. He later finds out that a lot of the Venice refugees were shipped out to Honolulu. - Kevin cuts off all ties with his former gang life, and he even abandons his last and middle name, as well as brushing almost 20 years of dreadlocks he had grown and taking out his lip ring that he had for more than 7 or 8 years. - Kevin grabs a plane to Honolulu and starts a brand new life there.